starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estrella de la Muerte
Una Estrella de la Muerte fue una gigantesca estación espacial armada con un superláser destructor de planetas. Estrellas de la Muerte Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1 La Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' fue diseñada originalmente por los geonosianos antes de que la República Galáctica y luego el Imperio Galáctico tomaran control sobre el proyecto. Estrella de la Muerte II La Estrella de la Muerte II fue la segunda Estrella de la Muerte construida por el Imperio Galáctico.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Apariciones *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodi II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Tarkin'' * * *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part IV'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' audiobook *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Part II'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 34: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 36: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part V'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Part 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''TIE Fighter 5: The Shadow Falls, Part 5]'' * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' * * *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * : images #3, 4, 5 * * *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Death Star Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * : images #5, 10, 13, 14 * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Estrellas de la Muerte